


I Wanna Be Somebody to Someone

by Pugperson99



Series: Nightsilver But In Song Form [1]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a tiny bit of angst, but we don't touch on that much yet, it's just really cute man, just pure fluff, peter has a low self esteem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugperson99/pseuds/Pugperson99
Summary: Crushes are hard man.Based on Someone To You by the BANNERS
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner
Series: Nightsilver But In Song Form [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002093
Kudos: 29





	I Wanna Be Somebody to Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watch Your Heart When We're Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391107) by [NotALemon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotALemon/pseuds/NotALemon). 



> You don't have to read any of the other stories in the series to understand what's going on.

Peter has never been anyone's first choice, especially when Wanda was around. She’s off at college in England now, and he still isn’t anyone’s favorite, his little sister Lorna had taken that spot in his mother's heart. But he could never blame either of his sisters for that, he knew there was something wrong with _him_ , no one else really liked him either. He liked to imagine sometimes what it’d be like to be someone's favorite person, it must be nice.

That was the main reason he had panicked once he figured out he was crushing on the one and only Kurt Wagner. There were plenty of other reasons because god forbid he have a crush (especially on someone younger than him), but that was the main one. He never expected his crush to turn into anything more, or anything to actually happen in relation to the feelings. Except, it did turn into something more, he was head over heels in love with the blue mutant he shared a room with.

He liked to say he was friends with the younger mutants, or at least, they tolerated him. Scott didn’t like him too much but Scott didn’t seem to really like anyone except for Jean. So he was sorta surprised when Jean sat him down to talk one afternoon. He sat across from her, leg bouncing with pent up energy and anxiety. “What’s up?” He asked, tilting his head slightly at the girl in front of him.

Jean sat silently for a minute, seeming as though she was thinking carefully about what she was going to say. She took a deep breath before speaking, “You project your thoughts sometimes, very loudly. And most of the time, when you’re projecting, you’re thinking about Kurt.” Peter’s stomach dropped, dread welling up inside him. “I’m not mad or anything!” Jean assured, picking up on the speedsters panic, “It’s actually sorta cute! I was actually going to see if you were ever going to act on your feelings.”

Peter let out a relieved sigh. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Ah, no. I wasn’t planning on it, I don’t want to ruin our friendship plus I don’t really think he likes me like that.” 

Jean frowned slightly, “But you love him, shouldn’t you at least shoot your shot? From what I’ve picked up he likes you a lot.” 

Peter smiled lightly, “I’m sure it’s platonic, I’m not exactly the best choice out there for him.” He nodded his head slightly, “Thanks for the concern, but I’m going to go now.” He zoomed out of the room without giving her the chance to reply. He ran until he couldn’t see the mansion anymore, until he wasn’t entirely sure where he was. 

He yelled at the vast expanse of land before him, not quite sure why his heart hurt so much. He sat down after screaming for a while, his voice raw. He stared into space, mulling over all the different things plaguing him at the moment. He thought about his dad, he thought about his mom, and mostly, he thought about Kurt. He thought about everything that made him fall for his friend, the small things he loved about him. He let the day grow old and the sky grow dark around him, making no move to return to his home. 

He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the district ‘bamf’ that came from Kurt’s teleporting. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Kurt sat down next to him, clutching his chest as his heart beat wildly. “Jesus Blue, give a man a warning next time,” He chuckled.

“I am sorry,” Kurt apologized, “I assumed you heard me teleport over.” Peter smiled at him, a small blush dusting his cheeks. “What are you doing all the way out here?”

“Thinking,” Peter replied, wincing slightly at the rasp in his voice, “I did some yelling too. Very therapeutic.”

“What were you thinking about?” Kurt asked, tilting his head.

Peter sighed, might as well tell him now, perhaps Jean was right. “Have you ever been someone's favorite person?” He questioned.

Kurt shook his head, “No, I do not think so.”

“You’re my favorite person,” Peter whispered, “You’ve been my favorite person for a while, and I don’t know how to deal with that… because I’m not your favorite person and I just want to be someone to you.”

“Who said that you are not my favorite person?” Kurt responded, causing Peter to look at him in shock. “You’ve also been my favorite person for a while now.”

“Really?” Peter breathed, eyes wide. Kurt nodded, causing Peter to grin like a fool. He lurched forward, tackling the blue boy in a hug peppering his face in kisses. “Will you go out with me?”

“Of course,” Kurt smiled softly, giggling as Peter continued to kiss his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for clicking on this fan fiction! The fics are based on my Nightsilver playlist that I made one day because I was bored and in love with the ship. Here's the playlist id you want to listen to it -- [Nightsilver](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5QKjHs6W2f5XTicCZDToL7)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story! :)


End file.
